I just can't live a lie
by makeitwithoutyou
Summary: Scott le rompe el corazón a Allison, haciendola admitir sus sentimientos por Jackson, quien está junto a ella para sanar sus heridas.


******Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para darle vida a ésta historia.

Este es mi primer fanfiction aquí, ando tratando de entender más o menos como se manejan las cosas por aquí, pero como sea, está algo silly, y corto, ando engripda y lo hice en un intento de distraerme y mi "subject" fueron Allison Argent y Jackson Whittemore porque **key (L) ** me lo pidio hace unos días, y la amo pues :B Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

_**«**I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I,** I just can't live a lie****»**_

"McCall es un imbécil, McCall es un imbécil, McCall es un imbécil", pensaba una y otra vez, aunque no era del todo extraño ese pensamiento en la mente de Jackson, esta vez había un motivo en particular del por qué lo pensaba. Sinceramente, jamás lo admitiría, pero simplemente era lo que sentía y no dudaba que ella fuese conocedora de que él se sentía así. Lo podía ver en sus ojos amielados.

―No hagas ninguna tontería, Jackson… no es gran cosa, solamente…― Se calló cuando sintió que un jadeo subió por su garganta, y lo reprimió como estaba haciendo con las lágrimas, en sus ojos enrojecidos. Allison estaba sufriendo. Y Jackson lo sabía.

Nunca había entendido del todo como era posible que alguien como ella estuviese tan perdidamente enamorada de un bueno para nada como Scott, pero no era algo de demasiada relevancia cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por la morena que había llegado improvisadamente a su vida. Él jamás había pedido sentirse así. Pero aquella mañana fue diferente de todas las demás, llegó esperando ver a Lydia como siempre, y por el contrario, la encontró con aquella chica nueva que parecía demasiado segura de sí misma, como si no tuviese miedo de estar en un lugar nuevo, donde no conocía a nadie… Como si no fuera un viejo y malgastado cliché.

Claramente eso siguió pensando hasta que de repente Scott parecía estar junto a ella cada minuto, de cada día, haciendo que él perdiese la paciencia, y "odiase" aun más a aquel bobo que estaba teniendo sus cinco minutos de gloria en el equipo por el que Jackson había dado todo. Era injusto, a ojos de Jackson, que de la nada, ese tipo llegase a frustrar sus planes, sus deseos. Él quería a Allison para él, y la quería tanto que sabía bien que no la podría tener. "Es demasiado buena para ti, Jackson", se repetía a sí mismo cada vez que ella le sonreía, y por las noches se consolaba confesándole a la almohada, que juraba que ella lo odiaba. Cuando la miraba en los corredores, todo lo que le provocaba era salir corriendo y cobijarla entre sus brazos, pero Allison merecía algo mejor, algo muchísimo mejor, y sin dudas ese "algo" no era Scott. No, Scott no estaba a la altura de alguien tan perfecto como Allison Argent.

―No es hacer una tontería, Allison. Eso lo que ese idiota se merece― Le espetó él con ojos serios e imperturbables, pero ella supo que detrás de aquella máscara de serenidad había algo más. Era tonto, incluso irónico, pero en el momento en el que pasó, en el instante en el que sintió que su corazón estuvo roto en mil pedazos, supo que era Jackson el único que podría hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella sabía que eso estaba mal, más de una vez se había reprendido al mirarse al espejo, pues se encontraba pensando en como se sentiría estar cobijada entre los brazos del rubio. Estaba con Scott, tenía que respetarlo, pero ahora todo eso había perdido sentido, pues el mismo Scott había roto todas las promesas que le había hecho, dejándola sin esperanzas en ese amor que creyó lo era todo. No pudo haber estado más equivocada.

Ahora lo sabía.

Estaba de pie frente a Jackson, el mismo que parecía sentir el impulso de cobijarla en un abrazo consolador, pero que se retenía, al igual que todos sus instintos, pero sabía bien, al mirar en sus ojos, que él estaba dispuesto a ir y darle una "lección" a Scott por lo que había hecho. Pero ella sabía que no valía la pena, mucho menos quería verlo herido por algo que ella tenía que aprender a dejar en el pasado. Si algo había aprendido después de todos aquellos meses, era a dejar ir las cosas que la lastimaban. Después de la muerte de su madre, de la manipulación de su abuelo, tenía que serle sencillo dejar ir el dolor (más cuando había algo más grande agitando su corazón).

Estaba mal, ella sabía que todo aquello estaba mal. Lydia quería a Jackson (al menos hasta que sus ojos miraban directamente a los de Stiles) y era su mejor amiga, no podía hacerle algo así, por eso muchas veces se empeñaba en pensar que algo así jamás sería posible, ni en mil años. Pero en ese momento, en ese instante en el que se miraban el uno al otro, sin testigos, en el medio de aquel bosque solitario, sabía bien que era tan posible, y tan cierto como que el viento soplaba y el agua del mar seguía su oleaje hasta las costas.

―Por favor― Insistió ella. ―Por mí, no hagas nada… Sólo… Sólo quédate conmigo― Y así fue como pasó. Fue en ese instante, en ese momento en medio de aquella noche sin luna, en el que las barreras puestas por ambos se astillaron y cayeron demolidas al suelo, cuando sus ojos brillaron con fuerzas. Juntos. Los dos y nadie más, nada más. Era todo lo que necesitaban.

Por ese instante no existía más que lo que sentían, lo que querían y necesitaban. No estaba ni el mundo ni sus consecuencias, eran simplemente ellos dos con todo lo que habían reprimido, con todo lo que no querían seguir guardando. Los ojos de él brillaron con fuerzas, como reflejando la luz de las estrellas en el cielo, y sus brazos arroparon la cintura de ella con delicadeza, casi como si fuese una pieza delicada y exquisita de porcelana que se podía romper con una sola caricia, aunque él sabía que no era así. Allison era mucho más fuerte que eso y aun así, quería protegerla de todo. Ella supo que en ese momento nada volvería a ser igual, en silencio, sin necesidad de decir nada le entregó un pedazo de su ser y se lo dejó sin carácter devolutivo. Después de ese instante de una profunda conexión, Allison supo que una parte de ella viviría siempre en él aunque Jackson no fuese consciente de eso. Aunque ella misma no fuese consciente de que una parte de él, también vivía en ella.

Si en algún momento dijeron que se habían sentido así con alguien más, había sido una mentira tan grande, tan profunda, que ahora sanaba como una herida, y no dejaba cicatriz, porque después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo vivido al fin estaban siendo honestos consigo mismo, con el otro.

―Gracias― Susurró ella. ―¿Por qué?― Inquirió Jackson. ―Por nunca dejarme sola―

La sonrisa más honesta que jamás se hubiesen visto en sus labios, fue dirigida hacia ella, cuando con una delicada caricia, llena de ternura, de adoración y de todos los sentimientos que tenían a su corazón agitado, él volvió a ver a sus ojos, y con toda la intensidad de su amor, le susurró una promesa que cumpliría hasta el día que dejase de respirar, hasta el día que durmiera por siempre. ―Nunca lo haré. Siempre me tendrás a mí sin importar qué―

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco en su pecho, y él mismo pudo escucharlo. Entonces Allison entendió que no había estado equivocada, que aquello no era algo que se pudieran seguir negando el uno al otro, que simplemente ese momento en el que su amor fuese más grande llegaría. Y con la convicción de que aun mañana se tendrían el uno al otro para afrontar el mundo, e incluso a su corazón malherido, hizo lo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces, solamente entonces, Allison lo besó.


End file.
